Sophia Peletier
TV Series Sophia Peletier is a minor protagonist and survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Ed and Carol. During the initial outbreak, Carol, Ed and Sophia evacuated to Atlanta for safety, but end up joining a camp of survivors. While at the camp, Sophia sparked up a friendship with Carl Grimes and Eliza Morales. Overview Before the outbreak, Sophia used to wake up at 3:00 a.m. crying when she was a baby. Her father got annoyed by it, and stayed with a friend until she calmed down, indicating that he did not care much for her. It is possible she was a victim of abuse from her father, since he was abusive towards her mother. Carol also hints at potential other abuses while she is praying in the church, claiming Ed "looked at her with whatever sickness was inside of him". During the outbreak, she meets Shane, Lori, and Carl as evacuations are being made for survivors to head towards Atlanta. With the city being destroyed by the military, she, along with her family, decide to stay with Shane, Lori, and Carl. After Sophia leaves the group behind on the highway, she finds places to hide and to sleep. She is, however, soon attacked and bitten on the neck by a walker. She eventually dies and reanimates. She is later found by Otis and taken back to Hershel's farm where she is put into the barn. After Shane forces open the barn, the walkers exit and are gunned down by the group. Once all of the walkers have been put down, Sophia slowly walks out and is shot in the head by Rick. Gallery Carol Sophia 1x04.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Sophia.jpg Comic Series Sophia is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is one of the few remaining survivors of the original Atlanta band. Sophia is a young blonde girl who survived with her mother, Carol; she is now the only surviving member of her family. Later after her mother's death, she was adopted by Glenn and Maggie. Trivia *It is said in the script book that Sophia is 6 years old. However, in Issue 109, Maggie states her to be 10 years old. *In the Comic Series, it was never directly stated how Sophia's father died. Carol merely states that, "He watched his parents die right after everything started to happen. He couldn't deal with it... he just gave up on life." In the TV Series, Sophia's father, Ed Peletier, was alive and living with the survivors before being killed in a zombie attack. It is also implied in the TV Series that Ed regularly abused Carol and Sophia, both physically and emotionally. *In AMC's The Walking Dead, Sophia is twelve years old. While in the Comic Series, she is eight when Rick first met her. *Another difference between the Comic and the TV Series is Sophia's fate. In the Comic Series, she is still alive and well, whereas she turned into a walker and was subsequently shot and killed by Rick in the second season of the TV Series. *Sophia is currently the longest-living female character in the comic series, having been officially introduced one page before Andrea. *Sophia is one of the four known surviving members of the original Atlanta group, the others being Andrea, Carl and Rick. *''The Walking Dead Survivors' Guide'' incorrectly states Sophia as Jim's daughter. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Minor Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Kid Heroes Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Daughters Category:Lead Females Category:Girlfriends